Will you forgive me if I feel this way?
by Pippin's LadyKnight
Summary: Song-fic (mostly) Between Claire and Charlie with a slight dash of Hrley. Might be fluff. You get to decide! It's a feel good fic, come on! REVIEW!


Will you forgive me if I feel this way? By Pipinsgal011890

It was about a week now, since Claire had returned, and by now, Charlie could almost bear to let her out of his sight. Since she was back, he just couldn't get enough of her. He was there helping her try to remember who she used to be, and there when she was frustrated that she would never would.

They had had many a talk about that imaginary peanut butter since, as well. She seemed to love to hear him tell the story of it. Her face would light up when he told her how he'd described it, though all that was visible to her at the time was a jar full of smooth, smooth air.

He was retelling it to her now, as she sat as cross-legged as she could get, being as pregnant as she was, leaning against a rock, weaving palm fronds into a mat, her eyes lowered, and a small smile on her lips.

Charlie loved that smile. He smiled himself, and out of the blue began to hum a melody from some song he'd heard somewhere. Claire's head lifted, and she looked him in the eyes expectantly, her blue irises brighter than the clear tropical sky.

"What are you humming?" She questioned her familiar Aussie accent in full swing, placing her fronds down, and absently laying a hand on her distended stomach.

But Charlie hadn't properly understood her question, being as absorbed as he was, in the color of her eyes. "Hmm?" He answered, a smile creeping over his lips as he watched her sigh, and grin at him wider.

"What were you humming? It sounded...I don't know, familiar somehow. Was it one of your songs?" She asked again, raising an eyebrow as if to prompt him.

"Oh...that. Well, no it's not one of my songs. You ever heard of that American bloke? Brian Adams?" Charlie answered; almost a little embarrassed to be caught humming some American gits' song instead of his own.

"I'm not sure if I have. But it sounded familiar." She said slowly, then an impish look sparked in her eyes and she continued, "Would you sing it for me?" She smiled mischievously, and leaned forward intently.

Bullocks, Charlie thought. Why couldn't I have been humming bloody 'you all everybody'. But he smiled, nodded and started... She tilted her chin into her hand, and waited, blue eyes sparkling with mirth.

He started, singing softly, and watching as she absently smiled, and got a far away look in her eyes...

: "_I can't believe this moment's come...its so incredible that we're alone. There's so much to be...said and done, it's impossible not to be overcome._

_Will you forgive me if I feel this way? Cause we just met...tell me that's okay..."_ : He branched off into the chorus...

: "_Take this feeling, make it grow, never let it, never let it go...Don't let go... you gave me something that I can believe in... No don't let go...of this moment in time... Don't let go... I can't explain the things that I'm feeling, No don't let go..."_ :

Charlie broke off suddenly in the middle of the first chorus, remembering that there was supposed to have been a woman's voice echoing the chorus, and noticing that at this moment, there was. It was Claire, her light soprano voice mingling with his.

He started singing again immediately, not wanting her to stop, and amazed that she had recalled this song...

: "_Now would you mind if I bared my soul?"_: He started again, and Claire began to sing the melody again perfectly, her voice seemingly melting into the sultry tropical air, heavy with the scent of the ocean...

: "_If I came right out and said...you're beautiful. 'Cause there's something here... I can't explain, I feel I'm diving into driving rain. I get my senses running wild...I can't resist your sweet, sweet smile..._" : He continued his voice louder now, more confident, and singing the song just for her.

He slowly reached across to her, and tipped her chin up gently with his fingers. She smiled softly, as if just for him, and began to sing the chorus once more, he smiled too, and sang with her, rebuilding their harmony...

Then Claire began to sing the woman's solo, sounding at least a hundred times better and more real, her voice not even straining in the least to reach the highest notes...

: "_I've been waiting all my life...you make this moment feel so right... The feel of you just fills the night, so come on...let's just hold on tight..."_ :

She smiled so sweetly at him when she sang it, he couldn't help it, and he moved closer to her, reaching to grasp her hand, and give it a tight squeeze. She smiled and tugged him closer, so he was kneeling beside her, and they both continued to sing the last chorus, eyes locked...

: "_Don't let go...you gave me something that I can believe in...No don't let go of ...this moment in time... Don't let go... I can't explain the things that I'm feeling. No don't...let...go . . . Don't...let go... _: Charlie finished, raptly watching Claire's lips form the last words of the song..

:_" No don't let go... Oh I won't ... let go..._" : She ended with a smile, closing her eyes, and suddenly, Charlie found her lips with his, and entwined his hand in the liquid gold of her hair. She didn't push him away, instead, she kissed him back, sending shock waves of liquid fire racing through him.

So, this was love, he thought slowly, as he broke away gently, and caressed the side of her face with his hand. She smiled, still holding onto his other one. "You're bloody beautiful, Claire." He breathed, and she smiled, reaching up to tweak his nose.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you just wanted to rescue me because of this..." She said, nodding at her stomach.

He started to protest immediately... "Claire, no, I..." But she only laughed softly, and covered his mouth with her hand.

"I said if I didn't know better, Charlie. Which I do. And you're not so bad yourself, you know, you rock star you..." Claire replied teasingly, and tilted her face up demanding for another kiss.

"Does this mean...we're...I mean...bullocks!" Charlie stuttered, but Claire just smiled and chuckled. She nodded.

"Yes Charlie Pace it does. I guess we're set. Now, would you do me a favor?" She asked, glancing around.

"Yes, yes. Anything, what is it?" Charlie rattled off, a bundle of loose nerves, and happiness.

"Help me up?"

"Oh! Right, sorry!" He answered jumping up, tugging on both her hands gently. With a groan, she pushed herself off the face of the rock, and into Charlie's arms, just as no other than Hurley rounded the bend.

Hurley stopped abruptly, "Oh...sorry dude...Claire. Am I interrupting something?" He said, flushing, and turning around.

"No...Hurley, you're not. Charlie was just helping me up. Isn't that right, Mr. Pace?" Claire said, tilting her head at Charlie, and raising her eyebrow.

Charlie gaped at her for a couple seconds, before she nodded her chin at him. "Oh...right, right. I was helping her up." He stammered.

Hurley nodded, looking skeptical. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say dude. I was just supposed to find Claire. Jack's looking for her, for something or other..." He left off.

"Ok, Hurley. I'll bring her, we'll be there." Charlie answered quickly, almost too quickly. Claire looked on with a smile. But Hurley only shook his head, and lumbered on his way, back to towards the caves.

"That was close." Charlie said with a grin. Then turning back to Claire, he asked, "would you like anything else, luv?"

She smiled and nodded. "Well, actually my back IS really sore..." She started, and as soon as the last word left her lips, Charlie was already behind her, massaging her shoulders, and working his way down. Claire shivered pleasantly.

"Um, Charlie, weren't we supposed to be going to the caves?" She asked dreamily, arching her back.

"Oh! Right, we were, weren't we? Well, I guess we had better get that over with then. So WE can get back to bonding." He said slyly, making Claire laugh, then grasping one of her hands with his, and leaving the other in the small of her back, they began to walk back to the caves.

Mrs. Charlie Pace...Claire Pace...Claire and Charlie Pace...Thought Charlie absently...

I like the sound of that...

OOO

The song was Brian Adams's. The characters belong to some dude or other in a big T.v network, and are not mine. Great, now that that's over, please review and tell me what you thought! It's my first lost fic, too so be nice! Oh, when Charlie, and Claire were singing; the words were encased in : marks, like this :

Pippinsgal011890


End file.
